GB 1 542 554 purports to disclose a folding cylinder for rotary printing machines. Two discs on an axle form a rigid axle body in which folding jaws are mounted. The folding jaws, through a spindle and lever, are operated by a roller running on a control cam.
GB 1 569 545 purports to disclose a web-fed rotary printing press. At least one jaw folder unit is assigned to the rotary printing press, the jaw folder unit being capable of being changed over from straight run production to collect-run production and vice versa. Compression springs, resting on the body of the folding jaw cylinder hold control rollers against the cam surface of a control cam which is fixed to the side frame. The folding members are activated by the rollers running on the cam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,106 purports to disclose a collect cylinder for a rotary folder. A folder collect cylinder comprises at least five gripper mechanisms and an equal number of tucking mechanisms controlled by non-rotating cams that are selectively masked by masking cams that rotate about coincidence with the cylinder axis. The masking cams are driven from the main collect cylinder drive through a transmission that can be adjusted to change the speed ratio of the masking cams to the collect cylinder and the phase of the masking cams to the gripper mechanism to provide non-collect, two-collect, three-collect and partial-collect without ever masking the taking surface of the non-rotating gripper cam during a taking phase of any gripper mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,036 purports to disclose a combination collecting and folding cylinder system. To permit central control of the shifting of folding blades and puncture needles on a combination collection or assembly and folding cylinder, the cams have associated therewith rotatable cam cover discs, which are driven from the main machine drive, for example via a drive gear coupled to the cylinder. An additional rotary motion is superimposed to permit shifting of the cover discs and thus selectively different modes of operation for collecting or assembly, or non-collection of sequential sheet products placed on the cylinder. The superimposed motion arrangement comprises a hollow coupling gear which is coupled to a worm gear coupled therewith, the worm gear being engaged by axially shiftable roller bolts, the axial position of which is controllable by an electrical position motor via a shifting plate upon rotation of a positioning spindle.